Previsto
by Faxifa
Summary: Ubicada en un universo alterno al de la historia original, por fa pasen y lean, no se me ocurrió ni titulo ni summary decente para este fic. Advertencia,este fic en proximos capitulos contendrá Lemon, se recomienda discreción.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Muy buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas. Heme aquí con otro fic :D, si, si si, lo sé, deben estar pensando "Esta no tiene nada mejor que hacer" o sino un "Será que no hace oficio en su casa y no estudia?" jajajaj lamento decepcionarlos, si hago oficios y si estudioxD**

**He aquí un fic que soñé hace unos días... Después de descifrarlo me di cuenta que es una buena historia para fic (Si, es normal en mi soñar historiasxD) Así que como he recibido reviews pidiendo Lemon, decidí ¿Por qué no intentarlo? (Todavía ando insegura de esta decisión), Este fic lo diseñe normal, pero por los pedidos, he decidido agregarle lemon porque es facil en la historia.**

**No hay mucho que perder, aclaro que este es como otro Universo de Another, empezando cuando Sakakibara entra a YomiNorth...**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

_-Sakakibara-kun-Escuchó él aquella suave que resonaba como la voz de un fantasma:-Sakakibara...kun..._

_-¿Quién... es?-Preguntó él, buscando entre los arboles de aquel bosque el origen del sonido._

_-Sakakibara...kun...-Volvió a escuchar, aun mas leve:-Ayudame... Sakakibara..._

_-¡¿Donde estas?-Gritó con fuerza, comenzando a caminar por instinto, pero no recibió respuesta. Siguió caminando hacia más adelante, logrando por fin, después de unos largos minutos ver el sol del ocaso, pintando el atardecer en el cielo y la nubes._

_-Sakakibara kun-La voz era más precisa, volteó hacia una construcción de piedra que tenía forma de una tina alta e irregular, ahí, observó a una joven de gran belleza, con su cabello negro y corto, cual llegaba a los hombros y contrastaba con aquella piel blanca pálida, cual se veía suave._

_No pudo evitar observarla a los ojos, esos ojos de diferentes colores, uno rojo y el otro verde, cuales no mostraban sentimientos a primera vista, pero al vagarse en ellos se podía ver dolor y sufrimiento, fue ahí que noto a la joven chica que se encontraba desnuda, encadenada sus muñecas, cuales solo alcanzaban a tocar su vientre hinchado, que albergaba un ser vivo, próximo en nacer._

_Anocheció de repente, pintándose de rojo el cielo y reflejando ese color en el ambiente, la fría brisa soplo, moviendo consigo hojas, polvo y telas de piel que se encontraban en la tierra húmeda._

_La joven cerró los ojos sintiendo las contracciones que le indicaban que por fin iba a dar a luz, apretó sus parpados queriendo retener su dolor y dejó escapar un sonoro grito._

_La tina se empezó a llenar de agua manchada de rojo, y el cabello negro y lacio, de larga longitud flotó con el liquido, escurriéndose hacia afuera. La tina se lleno de aquellos cabellos largos y se podían apreciar dos cuernos rojos salir del agua._

_El grito de la joven quedó en silencio, ella por fin pudo abrir sus ojos y enfocar su debil vista al muchacho quién, perplejo, no había movido ni un musculo._

_-Sakakibara...kun... Ayudame...-Pidió en sollozos ella, estirando su brazo izquierdo, cual temblaba sin fuerzas, hasta por fin dejarse caer, volviéndose hueso roído, al igual que todo el cuerpo de la joven._

_De la tina, algo seguía surgiendo, algo con cuernos y cabellera negra y lacia..._

_los gritos agudos se escucharon en el ambiente, de la tierra comenzó a brotar espesa sangre, cual se volvió una gruesa capa de lodo, atrapando al joven, dejandolo sin posibilidades de escapar._

_Él sintió caerse al abismo, el calor infernal lo envolvió junto con la sensación de cadenas en todo su cuerpo. Asustado intentó gritar, dandose cuenta que su garganta había sido cortada, y entonces, solo entonces sintió aquella fría y roja mirada en su cuerpo sangrante y desquebrajado..._

* * *

-¡AHH!-Gritó el joven castaño levantándose de la cama de un salto, observando todo su alrededor, apreciando su espaciosa habitación llena de la luz de la mañana.

"¿Fue... sólo un sueño?"

Se preguntó tranquilizando su corazón acelerado y secando el sudor frío que se deslizaba por su frente.

"De nuevo ese sueño, ya es la tercera vez que lo tengo desde que me mude a la casa de mi tía, aquí en yominorth..."

Dejó su cuerpo caer al piso y se recostó al borde de la cama, dejando su mirada perdida en el vacío de su mente.

"...Ella..."

Recordó la joven en la tina, aquellos ojos de diferentes colores, que mostraban vagas emociones.

"...¿Quién es ella?..."

Se preguntó frustrado, cerrando sus castaños ojos cansados del susto.

-¡KOICHI!-Entró una joven mujer de cabello claro:-Despiértate ya, se te hará tarde para el colegio, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Es tu primer día en Yominorth.

-Ya voy tía Reiko-Él se levantó rascando su cabellera castaña y despeinada y caminó fuera del cuarto, por el pasillo de madera que dejaba ver el tranquilo jardín floreado.

Continuó caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al baño.

Entró en el, cerrando la puerta tras de si, vio su rostro adormilado todavía en el espejo del lavamanos, agarró el cepillo y lo untó de crema de dientes.

"... Solo fue un sueño..."

Pensó algo triste, comenzando a cepillar sus dientes.

"Esa chica solo es parte de un sueño..."

Recapacitaba seriamente en su mente.

"Solo es un inventó de mi cerebro"

Continuó, sintiéndose ahogado en una gran tristeza.

"Solo un invento..."

Terminó de lavarse la boca, para comenzar a desvestir su cuerpo delgado pero en buen estado fisico, tirando la ropa al canasto de la ropa sucia, entrando al baño.

Abrió la llave del agua, y mojó su cuerpo con las frías gotas que caían de la regadera, por unos minutos solo pensaba en aquella chica vista en su sueño aquella noche, aquella mirada, aquel rostro, su piel pálida, que mostraban una belleza exótica en la inexpresividad que demostraba.

"¿Por qué me siento triste... al pensar que ella no existe...?"

Se preguntó, cerrando los ojos en la regadera.

* * *

El aula era bastante amplia, pero en ella un ambiente nostálgico vagaba entre persona a persona, volviéndolos tristes y algo deprimentes, se sintió él presionado en cuanto el profesor a su lado, que lo observaba de manera seria y sin ninguna expresión.

-Ehm... Mucho gusto, soy Koichi Sakakibara, he sido transferido aquí desde Tokio por razones familiares-Se presentó, detallando a sus compañeros que se encontraban con una expresión aburrida:-Espero que nos llevemos bien...-Dijo esta vez en tono más suave. Dirigió su vista hacia la cara de todos, queriendo recordarlas, y en el ultimo puesto, mirando a la ventana se encontraba ella, si era ella, la chica que había aparecido en sus sueños, ¿Cómo olvidarle?, aquella cabellera color negro, y su piel pálida. Quedó perplejo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, escuchó al profesor decir algo y luego caminó a su asiento, sin quitarle la mirada ¿Sería casualidad? Eso parecía, pero entonces ella volteó a verlo, revelando su heterocromía, mientras que un ojo era del color de la sangre, el otro era verde.

El sudor se deslizó por su frente, no podía quitarle la mirada a esa chica que, ahora lo observaba, era aquella mirada algo inexpresiva y melancólica que había visto en sus sueños, eso no podía ser casualidad, era ella, pero ¿Por qué la había soñado?

Se sentó en su pupitre sin dejar de pensar en esa chica, que ahora aparecía en sus sueños.

Las clases comenzaron, Koichi casi no prestó atención, periódicamente volteaba a verla, tan distante en su mundo, con esa belleza que intrigaba. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Como se llamaba? Su voz... ¿Como sería su voz? Anhelaba escuchar, ¿Sería fantasmal como la de sus sueños? ¿Sería aguda? ¿Sería dulce? No lo sabía, sintió la necesidad de hablarle, tenía que escuchar, pero en ese momento no podía, se sintió impotente ahí, sin poder hacer nada, no la conocía, ¿Qué le diría? "hola", lo más seguro. Se presentaría, luego la escucharía, ¿Como se llamaría?. Golpeó el piso con su pie, impaciente, preparado para levantase y hablarle... Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad? ¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo atraía? se cuestionó eso toda la clase, sin dejar de mover su pie, y voltear a ella.

Por fin, la campana sonó, la clase terminó, él, más que listo se levantó del asiento, pero fue rodeado por sus compañeros quienes ganaron en velocidad, y querían hablarle, cuando Koichi volteó hacia el asiento de su compañera, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba...

-Entonces, Sakaki, ¿Tú padre en que trabajaba?-Preguntó un compañero bastante sonriente.

-Es profesor de universidad, ahora está en la india haciendo una investigación-Indicó él:-Por cierto, Teshigawara...-mencionó, sin dejar de caminar con su compañero por el pasillo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Quién es la chica que se sienta en la ultima fila?-Preguntó interesado el castaño:-La de ojos de diferentes colores.

-Es Misaki Mei, es bastante extraña, siempre anda sola-Le contestó este, con tranquilidad:-¿Por qué?

-Es que... -Quedó pensativo unos minutos, saliendo del pasillo hacia el campus:-se ve... ¿Interesante?-Respondió por fin, algo confundido sin saber que decir.

-Oh... interesante... ¿Eh? Pues ve a hablarle.. está en la azotea-Teshigawara tomó a Sakakibara del brazo y con su mano señaló hacia la parte de arriba del edificio, donde se apreciaba la silueta de la chica. Él rápido corrió hacia adentro, buscando en los pasillos la escalera. La encontró por fin, estaban al final de los pasillos, a cada paso estaba más cerca de ella, por un momento no pudo quitar de su mente aquella piel suave y pálida, y la tristeza de esos ojos de diferente colores, recordó la voz fantasmal que escuchó en sus sueños, ¿Así sería su voz? Pensó en un tal vez si, buscando a toda velocidad las escaleras, varias veces se le fue el aire, pero solo en pensar en tenerla en frente se le daba energía para continuar. Sin detenerse, por fin llegó a la azotea, y ahí estaba ella, su destino, apreciando el bosque detrás del colegio, mientras el fuerte viento movía su cabellera azabache.

-... ¡Ehm!...Ho...Hola... ¿Misaki verdad?-Preguntó él, cansado, agarrando aire rápidamente.

Ella volteó a verlo, y asintió con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra, inconsciente de las ansias del muchacho por escucharla.

-Soy Sakakibara Koichi, no sé si me recuerdas...Estamos en la misma clase-Continuó él, pero al igual que antes, ella solo asintió, sin abrir su boca:-Ehm... Tus ojos... ¿Son así de nacimiento?-Preguntó, queriendo escucharla, pero ella solo avanzó hacia las escaleras:-¡Espera!-Detuvo:-¿Por qué no me hablas? Dime algo aunque sea.

-Sakakibara-kun-Por fin habló la joven, su voz era suave y fantasmal, con un toque más delicado de lo que creyó, pero ese tono, esa voz lo envolvió desde un principio:-No hables... con alguien que está destinado a morir-Advirtió por fin, antes de irse caminando por las escaleras.

Aquellas ultimas palabras lo dejaron consternado, de aquellos labios delicados había salido un frase que de verdad no entendió bien, "Con alguien que esta destinado a morir", ¿que quiso decir? Era verdad que a todos se les acaba el tiempo, pero supo que ella se refería a algo más.

Al darse cuenta estaba solo en la azotea, algo deprimido, recordó de nuevo el sueño, la recordó de nuevo a ella, se llenó de rabia al no haber podido sostener una conversación decente, pero no se rendiría ahí, así que la siguió, decidido a conocerla más, impulsado por aquella ansiedad que lo perseguía, que le decía que le hablara, y sin entender de donde venía esa ansiedad, iba a seguir sus instintos.

No pensó en lo demás, tampoco pensó que ella, Misaki Mei, ya tenía su destino marcado desde el momento en que fue concebida.

* * *

**jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, ;) agradezco su tiempo en leerlo y espero no decepcionar... hasta el prox capitulo ¡Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwaa;) Gracias por su tiempo, sé que me he tardado con este cap, pero el colegio me tenía loca ;)**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

****Las gotas frías caían del cielo oscurecido por las nubes algo deformadas, se escurrían en los vidrios de aquella gran ventana que abarcaba la pared del salón, se deslizaban dejando su linea marcando su paso. Aquellas gotitas se cayeron más y más, los estruendo del cielo eran acompañados por una letal luz que apenas duraba segundos y que dejaba en blanco toda la tierra, ya humedecida por la lluvia.

La lluvia en la ventana era reflejada por la inexpresiva mirada de Misaki, quién observaba algo nostálgica, entre suspiros, guardando sus útiles, escuchó a sus compañeros hablar, y reconoció tan rápidamente la voz de Sakakibara, recordó las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con él hacía unos días, después de eso, él hizo todo tipo de cosas para poder hablarle, pero ella siempre lo ignoraba, o le sacaba el cuerpo tan fríamente que estremecía, todavía no comprendía por qué la insistencia, pero algo le era seguro, cada día era más difícil rechazarle, le era más duro, y no sabía por qué, desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo en que él era diferente, al verlo sentía su pecho arder en desesperación, y necesidad, sabía, lo sabía, él era diferente, pero... ¿Que tenía? Eso lo desconocía... Sentía frustración al no darse cuenta qué, muchas veces se malhumoraba al verlo, al no saber por qué tenía esas reacciones, pero no podía hablarle... Se abstenía de dirigirle la palabra, después, en un futuro lo lamentaría, por eso, parecía mejor estar sola, en su despedida, no sufriría, nadie sufriría por ella.

Caminó fuera del salón con sus cosas, se dirigió por el pasillo en paso lento, reflexionando todavía en sus extrañas sensaciones, quejándose internamente por su suerte sellada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, no pudo evitar tocar su ojo izquierdo, cual era color verde, mordió su labio inferior, entristecida.

"Si no soy yo... Será otra persona..."

Pensó ella con cierta melancolía, continuando su trayecto. Se vio a la puerta que dirigía al campus, observando la lluvia caer, encharcando el suelo, con sus ojos de diferente color.

El viento frío se mantuvo entrando al edificio, moviendo un poco su cabello y su falda, como una bandera ondeante.

-¡MISAKI!-Exclamó Koichi, corriendo hacia ella con un paraguas en mano.

Ella no se molestó en mirar para atrás, y en un intento de evitarlo, salió del edificio caminando, las gotas frías cayeron a su cuerpo, mojando su ropa y su pálida piel, su cabello pareció oscurecer más al humedecerse, y el liquido se deslizó de su frente a toda su cara.

No pudo evitar la taquicardia que la abatía al verlo, su ansiedad aumentaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, queriendo desaparecer esas sensaciones que oleaban su cuerpo, prefirió lanzarse a la lluvia fría, irse caminando, pero no funcionó, él abrió el paraguas y la siguió, hasta alcanzarla, protegiéndola a ella también con su sombrilla.

Adelantó el paso queriendo perderle, pero este también lo adelantó.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?-Le cuestionó él, dándose cuenta que ella había comenzado a correr.

-¡ Aléjate!- Por fin dijo ella, con su suave voz fantasmal.

Salió del colegio y cruzó, siendo seguida por él, corriendo, cruzando en todas las esquinas, evitándolo, pero no se deshacía de su presencia, continuaba ahí, tras ella, se dio cuenta que no iba deshacerse de él, pero escapando de su atracción desenfrenada hacía él, no se rindió.

Atravesó un parque desolado, llegando a la otra acera, fue a atravesar, pero él tomó su brazo,la había atrapado. Al toque de sus cuerpos, su piel expuesta a la otra, causó en los dos una gran aceleración, estremeciendo su cuerpo latente, por unos segundos ella se detuvo, su mundo se detuvo al sentirlo tan cerca de si, solo basto unos segundos para darse cuenta que no sus sentimientos generaron un estruendo en su cuerpo, pero esos segundos pasaron, y ella regreso a la realidad, sin verlo a la cara, se soltó del agarré, y se dispuso a cruzar la calle, pero al poner un pie en el asfalto escuchó tan claro:

-¡Cuidado!-La voz de Sakakibara resonó en sus oídos tan intenso que la dejó desubicada, solo sintió cuando él la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, justo en ese momento, un carro pasó a gran velocidad, tan cerca de ella que en sus ojos pudo ver su vida reflejada quedando fría del susto, un segundo más hubiese muerto, si él no hubiese estado ahí, si no la hubiese salvado. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, fría todavía por el suceso, perdida en su mundo, temblaba, palideció más, y sus labios temblaron.

-Misaki... ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó él, agachándose a su altura.

Ella volteó a verlo, por unos segundos no dijo nada, solo continuó en silencio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Me salvaste...Sakakibara-kun-Balbuceó en suave voz:-Se supone... que no deberías hablarme...-Continuó.

-¿Por qué?

-No hables con quién está destinado a morir...-Le comentó, levantándose por fin:-Sino, el dolor será insoportable.-Calmó su pecho asustado, disponiéndose a cruzar la calle.

-No sé a que te refieres con "Destinado a morir", pero, estaría cerca, creando recuerdos felices y agradables, que perdurarán por siempre-Koichi tomó la sombrilla del piso y la cubrió a ella con eso:-Misaki, déjame acercarme a ti.-Pidió.

Ella no contestó, manteniéndose en su expresión seria, solo suspiró resignada, había perdido la guerra.

-Al frente hay una cafetería, vayamos allá a protegernos de la lluvia-Indicó él, comenzando a caminar.

Ella caminó a su lado, aceptándolo por fin. Por alguna extraña razón sintió más tranquilidad en su pecho, pero no dijo palabra alguna, solo lo siguió.

* * *

**Algo romantico lo sé, espero que les haya gustado el capi;) hasta la proxima! Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Parecía que aquella voz se volvía más clara en el bosque enrojecido, donde la sangre escurría como savia en los troncos raspados por lo que parecía rocas afiladas. Caminó despacio, temeroso, su voz parecía no salir de su garganta, y escuchaba esos quejidos dolorosos en el ambiente, golpes suaves, que permanecían en el aire levitando._ _Los ecos de los quejidos __revotaban en los troncos cortados y se volvían difusos y ahogados hasta desaparecer._

_Sus pies iban a lento paso, en el terreno irregular, con altibajos y hojas secas y húmedas por el liquido rojizo. Piso una rama cual se estrujó, liberando un sonido tan fúnebre que silenciaba todo a su alrededor._

_Con sus ojos castaños divisó una silueta que corría hacia adelante, en un vistazo creyó reconocer quién era, la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo en donde estaba, siguió avanzando, desesperada en su apuro, libero un ligero grito._

_-MISAKI ESPERAME-Exclamó, corriendo tras ella a gran velocidad, notó al avanzar que el bosque se extendía hacia adelante y que los arboles bañados en su savia roja se hacían más abundantes, y más flacos y muertos._

_Al estar cerca notó aquel cabello castaño claro moverse por la agilidad de la chica al correr, con su gran paraguas, no se detuvo en su carrera, apretando más velocidad, se perdió en la oscuridad que se movía como neblina entre los arbole , envuelta por la oscuridad, su cuerpo desapareció completamente entre la sangre que caía como gotas de lluvia en la oscura neblina._

_Un nudo se formó en su garganta , apretando su pecho, mientras el sudor frío escurría por su frente y llegaba a sus mejillas, se dejó caer al suelo ensangrentado, colocando sus manos en su garganta que escurría en un herida grave pero indolora, su cuerpo fue desvaneciendo sus fuerzas vitales, sintiéndose en el vacío, flotando, dando suaves vueltas que lo mareaban._

_Por fin cayó al suelo, dejándose morir en la oscuridad eterna en ese enorme bosque, cuando logró escuchar los gritos de dolor de una joven, cual reconoció tan perfectamente como si la tuviese alado, esos gritos tortuosos se rasgaban en su propio dolor y desvelo, mientras que un llanto comenzaba a escucharse tan suave que llegaba a volverse imperceptible, pero aquellos alaridos se seguían escuchando tan perfectamente que lograba detectar cuando fue callado brutalmente._

_Sin poder hacer nada cerró sus ojos dejándose caer, sin saber más del mundo que lo rodeaba._

* * *

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos, liberando una exhalación de susto, por un momento quedó plasmado en la nada mientras recapacitaba sobre los hechos vistos en su sueño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros de clases y de su profesor, que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Si no le interesa la clase, puede irse Sakakibara-kun-Advirtió el profesor, volviéndose al pizarron con su libro.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó él, apenado, y volviendo su vista a sus libros, escuchando claro las suaves risas de sus alrededores, pero luego recordó, y volteó velozmente hacia atrás, donde ella se encontraba con su vista perdida en la ventana, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, sintió un poco de relajo, no le había visto ¿O si? Tal vez ni lo había notado, no quería que ella lo viera dormido en clase, le daba algo de vergüenza, pero... ¿Si lo había visto y no dijo nada? Decidió pensar en que no, y seguir viendo la clase.

El recreo llegó por fin después de una larga hora, que parecía interminable, aburridos por la clase, el único valiente de dormirse fue Sakakibara, mientras que los demás dormitaban en sus fríos asientos, pero ya había acabado, ahora se sentía la alegría por doquier, el entusiasmo entre los jóvenes, el hambre y la desesperación por comer. Estaban los dos en la azotea, sentados, contemplando el cielo mientras se despejaba, dejando atravesar las nubes con los cálidos rayos del sol, que daban una hermosa vista en un paisaje humedecido por las lluvias.

-...¿Por qué...-Comenzó Misaki, en su voz suave:-Se reían todos en la clase?-Preguntó, adentrando su pálida mano en la bolsa plástica, rebuscando.

-... Pues... No sé...-Le contestó él, sonriendo de alivio, ella no lo había visto dormirse y ser la burla de todos en el saló, no quería, que ella, solo ella, lo viera en un momento embarazoso, todavía no entendía esa necesidad de estar a su lado, pero solo le bastó verla comer concentrada en su pan, para expresar una gran sonrisa, aquellos cabellos negros aumentaban su piel blanca pálida, y esos ojos de diferentes colores.

Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, como una obra de arte, una distinguida pintura en acuarela, así era ella, mostrando seriedad, pero buscando en sus ojos se podía ver alegría de estar acompañada, ya desde hacía días la notaba más alegre que antes, se veía en sus ojos, y, en un momento, creyó verla sonreír, sintió ansiedad de repente, quería ver su sonrisa, aquel feliz arco en sus labios, que lo tentarían a hacerla reír, pero no podía imaginarla a ella riendo, tal vez, eso fuera demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando recordó aquel sueño, recordó la voz de ella en gritos de dolor, aquellos ojos melancólicos y ese vientre hinchado, siendo sobados por esas manos encadenas y lastimadas, y recordó entonces el bosque infinito, esa persona corriendo con el gran paraguas por la oscuridad.

Exhaló fuerte, dejando salir su duda, perdido en el azul del cielo profundo y claro, preocupados por esas pesadillas que últimamente lo invadían, no había hablado mucho, como era de costumbres, solo se limitó a comer, despacio y algo ido en sus pensamientos.

Sintió entonces un jalón en su camisa blanca, como aquellas manos tomaban sus ropas para llamarle la atención, volteó rápido a verla, notándola velar su comida, algo que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Quieres?-Con sus palillos agarró un poco de comida y se lo ofreció, ella abrió su boca, agarrando con sus labios su objetivo, para después masticarlos.

-Rico-Dijo al tragar:-¿Lo cocinaste tú Sakakibara-kun?

-Si, ¿Quieres más?, toma-Agarró mas de su comida, y se la ofreció, ella continuó comiendo, solo un poco, para luego dejarlo comer en paz, ignorando la alegría que sentía él en darle de comer. Le recordaba a una muñequita de porcelana, al ver ese rostro sereno y cuerpo delicado, no pudo evitar relajarse, pero preocuparse al mismo tiempo, había algo que lo inquietaba, en ella, sabía que un secreto existía, pero que lograría sacarlo fácil.

Terminó por fin el almuerzo y ellos se dispusieron en caminar hacia abajo, yendo al salón de clases.

Las escaleras eran oscuras, y las paredes estaban frías y humedecidas por la lluvia de esa mañana. Anduvieron con cuidado para no caerse y aun así, Misaki se tropezó una vez, casi cayéndose, pero fue sostenida por su compañero, que no la dejó, y de ahí en adelante, la mantuvo agarrada de la mano, sin soltarla ni una vez.

Llegaron a los pasillos, medio vacíos, se les había echo tarde, solo un piso más y llegarían a su salón, Sakakibara todavía negaba soltar la mano de Mei, quién parecía no estar molesta, más bien, le había apretado con su mano la de él, como un indicio que no la soltara.

-Misaki, Sakakibara-Los llamó Sakuragi, que traía su paraguas blanco en la mano:-Vamos rápido-Apuró ella, corriendo.

-Que raro, a ella nunca se le hace tarde, nunca-Musitó Koichi al verla llegar a las escaleras.

Mei esforzó la vista, observando una sombra negra en las escaleras, apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo, sus labios enmudecieron, pero tenía que hacer algo, agarró fuerza , aunque solo dijo en voz baja:

-Detenle, o morirá...-Avisó.

"¿Que?"

Él se fijó en la joven comenzando a bajar las escaleras, cuando un estrepitoso ruido, para luego un grito agudo que se escuchó en los pasillos del colegio, alarmando a los profesores y a los alumnos.

-¡SAKURAGI!-Exclamó el joven, soltando la mano de Mei, y corriendo al lugar, con ella atrás.

El sudor frío resbaló por su frente, deslizándose en su cara, y su cuello, solo ver lo sucedido le causaba dolor y un nudo en su garganta. Tragó fuerte, solando el primer botón de su chaqueta.

La sangre escurría en las escaleras, siendo el punto de inicio, el cuello de la joven castaña, atravesado por la punta del paraguas blanco. Aquel espeso liquido se derramaba con tal velocidad que el destino de la chica, agonizante había sido mortalmente sellado desde que decidió correr para llegar temprano a clases.

Misaki observó inexpresiva la escena, había algo que de verdad no le cuadraba, era eso, esa sombra vista antes que le causaba escalofríos, no fue un accidente, fue premeditado, supo de una vez que alguien, o algo, había sido causa de muerte de su compañera.

Fue entonces cuando notó aquella sombra alejándose por las escaleras, ensombrecida por la oscuridad que arrojaba estas, se le hizo imposible reconocer, pero supo que no iba a ser la primera vez que la viese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe... Sé que no me he presentado en bstante tiempo, pero no se preocupn, volviii. continuaré actualizando/, lo siento por la demora... .-. , No tenía internet, me iba a suicidar! JUE HORRIBLE! xD... enserio, bueno, si queremos llegar al capitulo climax (lemon) debo ponerme las pilas, todavía falta, no mucho, pero si falta algo... entonces comenzamos ¿?**

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

El tictack mantenía roto el silencio de la biblioteca, con sus intervalos en su sonido, el reloj era lo único que se escuchaba entre libros y libros, entre mesas y escritos, mientras el sol se colaba por las grandes ventanas, iluminando con su resplandor las mesas de maderas, hasta el momento casi vacías, solo habían dos personas sentadas en ella, uno a lado de otro, permanecían en silencio, concentrados en sus actos, no mostraban mucha atención por lo que hacía el otro.

Con sus ojos fijos en el cuaderno, ella dibujaba con lapiz claro un boceto, que ya desde su inicio, desde el primer trazado, se podía observar el tenebroso paisaje que se armaba con una dimensión oscura y sombras, pero en el centro se podía observar una estructura no muy bien identificada, que no se alzaba mucho, y mantenía sus lineas, dándole un aspecto firme. Con sus dedos finos, busco difuminar la oscuridad del cielo, creándole un pesado ambiente entre tantos arboles muertos, que derramaban de sus cortezas resecas un liquido oscuro.

-Misaki-Dijo Sakakibara, quién había volteado a ver el dibujo, pudo reconocer especialmente el particular paisaje, esa imagen, sus sueños, en aquella pequeña estructura era donde la veía a ella, en sus sueños, acariciando su vientre hinchado, con las manos delgadas encadenadas.

-¿Qué sucede? Sakakibara kun-Contestó ella, en voz baja, girando su vista a él, sorprendiéndose por el rostro impactado que tenía su amigo, cual no dudó en arrebatarle el blog de las manos y detallar bien el dibujo.

-...Este paisaje... ¿De donde lo sacaste?...-Preguntó, queriendo detener sus manos temblantes.

-Del bosque-Musitó ella, cerrando los ojos mientras agarraba mucho aire:-El bosque que está detrás del colegio, es muy profundo y denso, aunque, hay un lugar, donde todos sus arboles están secos-Contó:-He ido ahí, no es un lugar reconfortante.-Escuchó el ruido del cuaderno pegar contra el escritorio, mientras que Sakakibara se abstenía de arrancar la hoja.

-Misaki, van a tocar la campana-Desvió rápido la conversación, levantándose de su asiento, mantuvo en su mano el cuaderno de dibujos, para luego dirigir sus ojos castaños fijamente a los ojos de su compañera, buscando en ellos una respuesta para su pregunta, ese paisaje era solo un sueño, una pesadilla, pero solo encaró nostalgia y confusión escondida en seriedad.

-Voy-Ella se incorporó, sosteniendo su bolso, dirigió sus frías manos al blog, pero Sakakibara las sujetó antes que tocara la hoja blanca:-Sakakibara Kun, ¿Crees en el destino?-Preguntó.

-Creo que uno construye su destino.

-Aveces, el destino está escrito, y muchas personas están atadas al mismo destino, pero, otras pueden ver el destino de los demás, solo que tienen que aprender a aceptarlo-Decía, para luego sujetar su cuaderno, y comenzar a caminar hacia afuera, dejándolo solo en la biblioteca, quien quedó pensativo.

Misaki iba en su trayecto al salón de clases, inexpresiva como siempre, buscaba con sus ojos heterocromatico una pista sobre aquella muerte sucedida en las escaleras unas semanas atrás, esas sombras que siempre había visto en la oscuridad, que parecían perseguirla desde temprana edad, avisándole sobre su destino, un destino que no comprendía, que tardó tanto en aceptar, pero estaba lista para afrontar.

Mantuvo un pasó lento, cada vez se acercaba más al salón, pero parecía ella no darse cuenta, solo hasta ver el pequeño aviso arriba con los numeros "3-3", mantuvo su mirada fija por unos segundos, escuchando los parloteos dentro del aula, pensando paciente si de verdad había tomado la mejor decisión en aceptar a Sakakibara como su amigo, encariñarse con él le traía buenos momentos y hermosas sensaciones, sentía su pecho arder cuando hablaban en la azotea, muchas veces se sintió perdida al no verlo en el aula cuando faltaba a clases, se estremecía cuando tenían contacto, pero negaba cualquier rastro de amor en su mente, aunque se deprimiese, no aceptaría más que una compañía en el colegio.

-¿Me estabas esperando?-Preguntó Koichi, deteniéndose al lado de ella, quién no dijo ninguna palabra, mirándolo seria, suspiró, regresando la vista al aviso del "3-3".

Sintió cuando él le tomó de la mano, jalándola dentro del salón de clases, unos cuantos pasos para atravesar la puerta, y ver todos sus compañeros de clase hablando entre risas y chismorreo, y entre tanto, dirigió su vista a uno particular, sentado en el frente, y de aspecto débil, ahí estaba, Ikuo Itakabayashi, esa vez, pudo notar algo particular en el, su sonrisa era grande, pero sabía que algo iba mal, tenía un oscuro presentimiento.

-A sus asientos-Dijo el profesor, entrando a la sala repleta de sus alumnos, que rápidamente se acomodaron en sus puestos e hicieron silencio esperando que comenzara la clase.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente para algunos, pero Sakakibara sintió que el tiempo iba demasiado lento, volteando constante y fugaz a su compañera que miraba perdida la ventana transcurrió todo el largo día, esperando impaciente para que terminaran las clases, sentía necesidad de hablarle de nuevo, había notado que cada vez mas se pegaba a ella, y sostenía siempre una ruta de acompañarla a su casa todos los días, pero siempre en él existía la misma incógnita, ella escondía algo, y quería descifrarlo.

Por fin tocó la campana, se levantaron todos de sus asientos, alegres por haber terminado ese día de clases, y caminaron saliendo del salón, dirigiéndose a los pasillos largos. Koichi, inquieto, y como siempre, fue directo con Misaki, quién recogía sus cosas, y al verla tan distraída en el lo suyo, recordó que la quería ver reír, ver en ella expresión alguna, y como un impulso, la tomó de la mano, jaló a su cuerpo, atajándola con sus manos, para luego, sin dejar de sujetarle la mano, le hizo dar vueltas y vueltas como un baile, y detenerla al verla mareada y tambalearse. No pudó evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella, sentándose mientras recuperaba su suelo firme que no se moviese.

-Lo siento Misaki, solo pensé que te verías linda bailando-Se excusó con una sonrisa:-¿Nos vamos? Hoy me toca invitarte a ti un helado.

-... Está bien...-Ella sujetó sus útiles, para luego levantarse y caminar con él hacia afuera, como les era costumbre, siguieron el mismo camino que todos los días, solo fue hasta que Misaki dijo:-Desviemonos por aquí-Cruzó en una esquina, seguida de Koichi, que desde atrás la veía caminar, observando ese cabello negro oscuro que caía a los hombros de la chica, su andar suave, y su piel blanca, pensando en lo delicada que se veía, en la belleza y misterio que despedía, Misaki le parecía una chica realmente atrayente, que desde un primer momento lo atrapó con esos ojos de diferentes colores, que le daba más incógnita.

-...-Fue a decirle algo cuando ella se detuvo en el caminó, giró a vista al frente y vio a Ikuo sentado en una banqueta, con sus ojos cerrados, y respiraciones profundas.

-Takabayashi tiene una afección en el corazón... verdad...-Preguntó Misaki, avanzando de nuevo.

-Si, eso creo...-Contestó Koichi, acercandosele a su compañero, dándose cuenta que algo no iba bien con él.

Mientras más cerca estaba, lo notaba peor, pudo ver el sudor bajar por el rostro pálido, y que con sus manos sostenía su pecho, por fin cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, mientras sus ojos se volteaban para atrás.

De inmediato, Koichi corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, gritó pidiendo ayuda, rápidamente la gente salió corriendo de los negocios, pero cuando llego la ambulancia, era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Se que fue algo corto, pero costó hacerlo (Principalmente por que no recordaba como se llama Ikuo) espero ke lo hayan disfrutado;) Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuuuu! Una pata de pollo no! todo menos esooooo!D= xD jajajajajajajajajajajajaja un gusto, pues siento el capitulo Lemon más cerca, nos acercamos, nos acercamos pero todavía falta, , si me he tardado es que estaba ocupada con lo de la tesis, pero yaaaaaaaaaaa :) dsd ahora en adelant publicaré capitulos semanales (Para dejar que mi cerebro toma sustancia gris de nuevo)**

* * *

Sentados uno frente a otros, mirándose a los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad captaban la borrosa figura de quién estaba en frente, como un espejo negro. Sakakibara casi podía verse reflejado en los iris rojo y verde de la joven, que, seria, en su mirada no se lograba encontrar nada más que la inexistencia de emociones. Parecía de verdad que en ese momento no se encontraba viva, como una muñeca, estática y pálida, parecía porcelana, y más todavía por esas manos finas, puesta una sobre la otra en sus piernas.

-Hm...-Buscó en sus pensamientos algo para romper el silencio atroz que llenaba el ambiente, pero no conseguía palabra alguna, solo la observó pocos minutos, hasta que ella mostró signo de seguir en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿Crees en el destino?-Preguntó Misaki, de repente y sin dar rodeos a la situación.

-Pues, pienso que uno construye su destino-Contestó, recordando que ella había hecho esa misma pregunta hacia días atrás.

-Sakakibara kun-Afinó su garganta con las manos en su boca, para luego bajarlas de nuevo:-Si te dijese que el destino de la gente ya está escrito, ¿Que me dirías?

-hmmm... No lo pienso cierto, por qué es el dueño de su vida ¿No? -Notó que la mirada de ella se afincó con algo de molestia, ¿Había dicho algo mal? ¿En que se equivoco? Sudó frío por miedo que ella se enojara con él, mantuvo su cuerpo tieso por unos instantes, esperando que ella diera su veredicto, pero no lo hizo, ella no habló por unos interminables minutos.

-El destino de las personas está escrito, yo tengo un destino, si no se cumple, los demás se verán afectados-Contaba la joven.

-¿Afectados?

-Sakakibara kun, desde hacía ya un tiempo, yo debí haber muerto-Confesó, con su voz fría, mas fría de lo normal, apretando sus manos empuñándolas, y, con sobre todo, arrepentimiento:-Pero sigo viva, y eso está afectando a nuestros compañeros de clases, ellos mueren uno a uno, solo hasta mi muerte, ellos dejaran de morir.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Mi ojo izquierdo puede ver la muerte y todo lo relacionado a esta, desde lo más simple como las hojas que caen, hasta los espíritus y ver cuando las personas están próximas a su muerte, mi destino es traer a este mundo un demonio, y para evitar eso, han de matarme.

Esas palabras produjeron en Sakakibara un frío estremecimiento, sin dejar de recordar aquel pesado sueño que tenía muy seguido con ella. Observo atento el color de aquel ojo de iris rojo, que le hacía recordar la sangre que llenaba la tina de roca, pero al mismo tiempo que se cuestionaba si era verdad o no, se preguntaba si era verdad, silencioso, se quedó pensativo, mirándola sin mucho cuidado, dándole a entender que no le creía del todo.

Misaki se levantó de repente y con un aire frío, siendo el centro del mundo de Koichi, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos, solo sus miradas se cruzaban intensas, hasta que por fin, ella abrió su boca vocalizando suave unas palabras:

-Sígueme-Comenzó una andanza suave hacia la puerta, seguida de él, los dos caminaron hacia afuera, a las largas y anchas calles que estaban completamente vacías y húmedas por la llovizna de hacía rato.

Caminaron a un ritmo constantes por calles y avenidas, cruzaron varias veces en todos lugares, buscando la ruta correcta, se tardaron bastante, pero salieron por fin de la ciudad, aunque no se detuvieron ahí, llegaron justo y lo que parecía ser la entrada de un bosque fúnebre, aunque la mayoría de los arboles estaban secos, se veía bastante oscuro, y de ellos, un frío ligero emanaba como neblina que luego desaparecía para volverse el aire normal del resto de la ciudad.

-Entremos-Ordenó, sin ningún miedo aparente, sin ninguna expresión en su serio rostro, avanzó sin titubeos, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del bosque muerto.

-¡ Espérame!-Exclamó por fin Sakakibara, adelantando su paso para alcanzarla. La siguió, solo prestándole a atención a ella y no a su alrededor tétrico, a que se alejaba más de la salida y con ella, la luz del sol, y la seguridad.

-En este bosque una vez vivió una civilización antigua, que decía que cada cien años, un ser traía al mundo humano un demonio, y que pare eso, debían exterminarlo, pero esa civilización murió, como sabes, nada es para siempre, pero esa profecía sigue existiendo en nuestros días... Se supone que la muerte ya debió llevarme, pero no, todavía no he muerto.

-¿Cómo sabes que eres tu?-Le preguntó él, intrigado, suponiéndose que parecía una novela escrita por uno de sus autores favoritos.

-Solo lo sé-Contestó ella, que siguió caminando hacia adelante, segura de donde iba, así pasaron por una hora o más, caminando por lo que parecía sin rumbo, hasta que por fin, se detuvo:-Llegamos.-Avisó seria.

El joven quitó la vista de ella para dirigirla a su entorno; por si fuese poco, palideció estremecido, ese claro, esos huesos en el suelo, y lo que parecía una tina de rocas, todo, ¡Todo! era idéntico a su sueño, todo era como él había previsto en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, con sus ojos bien abiertos, caminó a la tina de roca, viendo lo profunda que era sin dejar de recordar el momento que dormido vio a Misaki con su vientre hinchando. Enmudecido, volteó a ella, que seguía inmóvil como una estatua en el inició del claro.

-Yo... moriré aquí-Contó ella por fin:-La profecía dice que moriré aquí... No sé cuando-Suspiró sintiéndolo acercarse.

-No-Negó él, deteniéndose frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros y acercándola:-Yo no dejaré que mueras, Misaki Mei, te salvaré... ¡Cambiaré tu destino!-Exclamó.

-Es imposible, yo moriré, así es como debe ser.

-¡Si no quieres cambiar tu vida! ¡Te enseñaré que yo podré cambiarla para ti!-Se decidió:-Prometo, que no morirás... Tendré que morir primero, ¡Pero tu no morirás!

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en algo que sabes que es imposible?-Preguntó ella.

-...-Él quedó callado unos segundos, con su intensa mirada captó la de ella. Dudó, pero por fin, la acercó rápido, besandole los labios con su amor, apretandole su cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo cada vez más, sintió como ella respondía al beso suave, cálido, cuales disfrutaron por unos largos segundos que duró, hasta que por fin, él tomó distancia, sin dejar de verla a los ojos:-Te amo, Misaki, no importa a quién, o a qué, lucharé y te salvaré...

* * *

**Bueno, jejejejejeje espero que les haya gustado, se que habían esperado mucho, lo siento, pero subiré más seguido, no se preocupen=) recuerden ke falta poco para el lemonxDDDD jajaja espero que les haya gustado, hasta la prox ;P**


End file.
